


Comfort Food

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s07e23 Homestead, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Harry's tired and hungry.





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through "Homestead."
> 
> Disclaimers: All hail Paramount/Viacom. I'm playing with their stuff illicitly.

        It was late when Harry entered the deserted mess hall. The galley was dark and empty, as it had been since Neelix left. No Talaxian chef tonight, insisting on making him a special treat, whether he wanted one or not. 

        Harry stood in front of the replicator, trying to decide what to order. He'd worked an extra shift tonight, and missed dinner. The captain had increased everyone's replicator rations while they figured out what to do in the wake of Neelix's departure. For the first time in a long time, Harry could get whatever he wanted to eat, without worrying about rationing. 

        And he couldn't decide. He ran through the mental list of his favorite comfort foods. Nothing seemed quite right. He looked around the quiet mess hall...then suddenly knew. He keyed in his order, and took it to a table by the windows. 

        He'd taken a few bites when the doors slid open to admit a familiar figure. _Voyager_ 's pilot, looking for a late night snack, or maybe just some company. Tom Paris got himself a coffee from the replicator, and came over to sit next to Harry. 

        Tom abruptly stopped stirring his coffee. He stared at the bowl in front of Harry in surprise. "Harry...you didn't." 

        "I did," he said, and took another bite. 

        "You could have gotten anything. The cuisine of a thousand worlds. Meatloaf with mashed potatoes. Crêpes Suzette. Pok tar. Macaroni and cheese. Bibimbap. Alterian chowder. And you replicated _leola root stew_?" 

        "It kinda grew on me over the years," Harry replied, trying not to sound too defensive. 

        Tom looked at him, then sighed. He used his spoon to snag a chunk of leola root out of Harry's bowl, and popped it into his mouth. "Yeah," he said. "I miss Neelix, too."


End file.
